


A Little More Time

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Happy Birthday Light, I Tried, M/M, Reference to L Change the worLd, Suspicious L is suspicious, Vague Poetics?, Yotsuba Arc, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Three Birthdays of Light Yagami as told by L





	A Little More Time

“Happy Birthday, Light.”

Light looked between L and the small plate with a single cupcake held out for him, giving both of them a hard calculating stare. L could practically see the calculations being made before Light finally shook his head. 

“Thanks, but I don’t eat sweets.” Light smiled politely, but it was so clearly a ruse just like every move Light seemed to make. Light was only keeping this friendly facade up to get in closer to him. 

“Suit yourself.” L said dully. He brought the cupcake to his lips and gave it a long, exaggerated lick, ruining the perfectly piped icing. Light could barely keep the look of absolute disgust and something colder off of his face. 

Two can play this game, Light. 

****************************

“Happy Birthday, Light.” L said staring at his computer. He slid a cupcake across the desk, their handcuffs clinking as he moved. Light smiled and took a bite out of the cupcake. An effort to be polite, L knew. 

“Thank you, Ryuzaki.” Light said, and L almost believed him. When L looked at him, his brown eyes were filled with a genuine warmth. Something had changed in Light, L knew. Something to make his facade so much more inviting. Something that drew in L. Something L wanted to be drawn into. 

“I don’t want to make such a big deal out of my birthday though. Please, let’s just focus on catching this new Kira today.” With that, Light turned to his own computer, pouring over the Yotsuba reports with a vengeful fire in his eye. So much like himself when he was on the verge of catching his latest culprit. Something about that made L feel...warm inside. Like he found a kindred spirit. 

L looked back at his own computer, chiding himself. He couldn’t get drawn in. That’s what Light wants of him. 

But the more he looked at the Light, he couldn’t tell what Light wanted anymore, and it was terrifying.

“There’s no time like the present, Light. With Kira hanging around, who knows how many birthdays we’ll have.” 

“Don’t speak like that!” Light snapped just like L knew he would, but the intense look that Light gave him was a surprise. “We’re going live, and we’re going to put Kira behind bars. Together, Ryuzaki.” 

“That’s one hell of a birthday wish.” L said in a careful monotone. Something in L’s chest felt ready to burst at the determination in Light’s voice like he change fate itself to make it happen. 

L wanted to believe that lie. He really did. 

***********************

The rest of the task force didn’t heed to Light’s request. Their men were gathered on the main floor of the headquarters building with presents and a modest cake. Light smiled at everyone, quietly going along with the usual birthday formalities. 

But later on when they finally retired to their shared floor, Light admitted that this is what he had wanted for his birthday. Just a quiet evening reading a book with L by his side, typing dutifully on his laptop.

L wouldn’t consider himself good company, but the thought was good. Too good. When he could imagine this same situation going on for cases to come, the fact that he wanted it was the most dangerous part. 

He knew he could and would give in if he could. 

*************************

The sky above Ryuzaki is a dark grey, threatening to rain down on him and his cupcake. 

“Happy Birthday, Light.” L squatted down to place the cupcake at the base of the headstone, next to a fresh bouquet of flowers and smoking incense. This one L made sure was dark chocolate, the one flavor L was sure Light would’ve liked. 

“Oh, Light.” 

Even as time went on, the headstone spelling out Light’s life was hard to take in. A physical reminder that facades shatter to the truth with time, and the truth broke hearts. 

L settled a hand over the cool stone. L wasn’t sure why, but the gesture seemed comforting. Almost like there was still a connection there as irrational as the thought was. 

L gave the stone an awkward pat. “I’ll see you soon.” He said before standing up and walking off. 

In about 23 days to be exact. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> I tried lol


End file.
